


Love Thy Neighbor

by ThePineapplePrincess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineapplePrincess/pseuds/ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: Nora surprises Hancock after a long day of mayoral duties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since August but school and work have been so hectic! Hope everyone enjoys. :)

Hancock watched his new business partners make their way out of the Goodneighbor gates. He'd never looked down on former raiders, just found they had a habit of being untrustworthy. But the group had said they wanted to turn things around. No more blood, scavenging was their new passion. He'd never been one to turn down an underdog. Plus they had resources, and a damn good bit of them at that.

He turned, making his way back to the Old State House. He waved to Daisy as he passed her shop.

"Having a goodnight Mayor Hancock?" She asked, her arms resting under her chin.

Hancock looked up to find stars speckling the black Commonwealth sky.

"Well shit, its night already." He'd been talking with those scavers for longer than he thought.

"Those men must have had a lot of good things to say, kept you out all day." His eyes turned back to Daisy who was patiently waiting for his response.

"Town needs more traders," He looked back towards the gate, "I bought what they were sellin'."

"Haven't seen that girl of yours," Daisy smiled, "Wonder what she's up to."

Hancock almost gasped. He hadn't seen Nora either, not since lunch. Those former raiders had stolen him away. He'd asked her to come with him, take them on a tour of the town, but Nora had insisted upon staying home.

"I ain't seen her either," Hancock admitted. He felt a bit guilty for leaving her alone all day.

"Hm," Daisy smirked as she tapped her palms against the counter, "I'd find her if I were you. Women don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

When Hancock entered he noticed the state house was surprisingly empty. The usual guards were gone. Even Fahrenheit was no where to be found. Something must have happened, they would never abandon their posts without warning. Hancock reached for his knife, the sudden possibility of betrayal clouding his mind. If someone had gotten in the state house while he was gone...

_Nora._

He rushed for their room without a second thought. When he reached the door he kicked it open, sending it flying into the wall. He entered, blade drawn and ready to fight. If someone was willing to try him he'd make sure they paid severely for it. His eyes desperately searched the room for any intruders, but he found none. The only thing he saw was pair of familiar legs covered in dark stockings.

Hancock's eyes followed the stockings, up past a garter belt and over a light pink bustier. Nora's big lustful eyes met his. She was seated on top of his desk, done up in a way he'd never seen before.

She shot him a sweet smirk, "Took you long enough." Nora's hand ran along one of her covered thighs. "Did you and those scavengers come to an agreement?"

He nodded, barely able to breathe as he looked over over. She was definitely a sight, her soft freckled skin wrapped in pink silk and hosiery. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Lingerie had never been common in the Wastes. The most he'd ever seen in person was a ratty pair of stockings. But there she was, looking like a page right out of a pre-war catalog.

"Good." Nora said, securing a stray lock of hair with a bobby pin, "I've been waiting for you to come home."

Hancock's composed himself, flashing her a wide grin, "Helluvan outfit doll, hate I didn't get here sooner."

Nora giggled, a soft blush blooming on her cheeks, "It is pretty neat." Her hand slid farther down the hose only to run back up over her thigh. His eyes followed her fingers as they played with one of the garter grips. Hancock swallowed audibly when she pulled it up letting the elastic pop loudly against her thigh.

She leapt up, rounding the desk as she let him get a good look. Nora didn't show off for him much, not that she needed to. To him she was just as beautiful after weeks of wandering as she was with a fresh shower and clean clothes. But every once in a while she'd undress for him, make a scene with every article of clothing she lost. It drove him mad in the best of ways.

"Like it?" She questioned, biting her bottom lip. Like it? He _loved_ it. The get-up was even better seen in its entirety. Hancock simply nodded, focused on every satin covered curve.

"Whats that knife for?" Nora asked suddenly, her sultry gaze dropping as she eyed the blade.

Hancock cleared his throat, stumbling hopelessly over his words, "I-uh...I thought somethin' was wrong. Didn't see the watch." His eyes followed her finger tips as they played against the edge of her panties.

"Gave them the night off, Fahrenheit too. I hope you don't mind." She smiled sweetly but her eyes were hungry.

"No complaints here love," He chuckled. As long as he had her and the state house to himself, he was good as gold. Hancock took a step forward, tired of watching. He wanted to feel the silk beneath his fingertips, run his hands over ever inch of those tall black stockings. Before he could get too close, a long pale arm stopped him.

"Nope," Nora whispered, her hand pushing against his chest, "Not this time."

Hancock raised what would have been his eyebrows, "You tellin' me I can't enjoy this?" He asked with disbelief.

Nora smiled devilishly, her hand still firmly placed against his chest. "No, not exactly," She drawled, eyelids fluttering, "I think you've had me at your mercy one too many times John." Nora removed her hand, lacing her fingers tightly around his wrists. "Its my turn."

Hancock looked her over. Nora had never expressed any desire to be dominate, nor had he indicated he wanted to be submissive. Not that he had a problem with it. Hancock adored the idea of the woman he loved taking control for a night, just not tonight.

He smirked, kissing against her fingers. Nora released him from her hold, her hands resting behind her. A wide smile stretched across his ruined face, "Is that so?" Hancock pressed himself closer, his whole body engulfing her's. Nora matched his stare, her eyes never wavering. She'd fight him for control, he knew it. While she'd never been dominate, Nora was more than determined. When she put her mind to something she got it.

Hancock exhaled soft and slow, the remainder of his nose ghosting over hers. Nora gulped, her eyes leaving his for a moment. She tried to regain her composure but Hancock could see she was thrown.

She'd fight him alright, but not much.

"Darlin'," He growled, his lips inches from her's, "You ain't _ever_ truly been at my mercy."

He watched her lids droop, her teeth capture her lower lip and her resolve shatter. It gave him just enough time to slip his favorite toy around her wrists. When the handcuffs clicked closed Nora was knocked out of her stupor. She wrinkled her brow, and Hancock watched as she looked over her shoulder to find herself bound.

"You cheat." She hissed, but there was no denying the smile on her face.

He chuckled, kissing along her neck, "Baby please, I wanna fuck you in this," His rough hands ran from her ass down her thighs. He didn't just want to, he _needed_ to. Maybe if he begged she'd go easy on him, let him take care of her. "You can have me some other time love, I promise."

Nora rolled her eyes, that devious smile returning, "What if I don't feel like waiting?" Her lips met the rough skin of his neck, nipping and kissing up to his jaw.

Hancock smirked, trying to ignore how good it felt. There was the attitude he'd expected. He'd been patient with her, played her games, but he'd be damned if she got the best of him. If he wanted her to comply he'd have to show her he meant business.

He reached for the handcuffs, wrapping the chain around his wrist. He pulled, twirling Nora around. She gasped, almost losing her balance. Hancock steadied her, insuring she didn't get hurt.

He gazed down at the cuffs encasing her wrists. Her hands rested just above her pink panties. A wide grin spread across his face, "I think waitin' is your only option doll. Looks like I already won this one." He yanked at the cuffs, reminding her who was in control. Nora sighed sweetly and he waited for a sign of acceptance. He was all for dominating her, but only if she dug what he was putting down.

After a moment her hips rolled back into his. Hancock groaned, his throbbing cock savored the attention. He ground his hips back, making sure she knew just how hard her get-up had made him. Nora whined, pushing back against him.

Hancock captured her throat in one hand, pulling her closer. His lips met her ear, "You feel that?" He snarled, bucking his hips sharply against her ass, "If you're good you can have all of that and more." Nora choked out a moan, pressing herself against him desperately.

"John," She breathed. He watched her eyelids flutter as he rubbed himself against her.

"Are you gonna be good darlin'?" Hancock whispered, his teeth grazing her ear. He wanted her to admit defeat. He wanted all of her to do with what he pleased. To make her scream until she was breathless and satisfied.

"...yes," She whimpered.

Hancock smirked, giving her ear one last bite, "Good. Now bend over and let me taste you." He released his grasp on her and the cuffs. Nora looked back at him, her blue eyes clouded with yearning. He pointed to the desk and she nodded. Doing as she was told, Nora laid herself over his desk, her ass raised for his viewing pleasure.

Hancock watched as she situated herself and looked back at him. Those eyes called to him, but he refused to walk back into her traps. No, he'd take his time. Hancock circled her, watching as she laid on display for him. He'd thought he'd gotten a good look at her before, that had been nothing compared to how she looked bent over the mayor's desk. Nora's eyes followed his where ever they went, a silent plea for him to stop teasing her.

After a moment he came to rest behind her, his hands running over the soft skin of her ass. Nora let out a pleased sigh and pushed herself closer. Hancock chuckled, "Eager?" He bent down, nipping against her ass.

"Ah," She yelped when his teeth met her smooth skin, but her surprise quickly turned into a giggle. "Well you did keep me waiting for a while," Nora teased, her voice a low purr.

"Don't worry darlin'," He breathed against her, his mouth traveling down the back's of her thighs, "I'll make it worth the wait."

Hancock's rough fingers pulled back the silk panties, revealing her glistening sex. He licked his lips as he ran his finger tips over her clit. Nora's thighs clamped down on his hand, a soft moan escaping her. He smirked, pride swelling up in his chest as he worked his digits inside her. It made him feel good that he could elicit such beautiful noises from her.

Hancock watched her mewl under his hand, pushing two ruined fingers in and out of her. Nora panted, her legs shaking as he brought her closer to release. When Hancock felt her cunt clench against his fingers he removed them, earning a displeased whine from her.

"John please," Nora begged, hands squirming under the hold of the cuffs. He knew that if she'd had the mobility of her hands she would have been shoving him back inside her.

"Hush love," Hancock shushed her, "You know I ain't done with you." His thin lips kissed against her sex, the tip of his tongue tracing the outline of her folds. Nora let out a deep groan, her body almost sliding off the desk completely. With a low chuckle Hancock popped one of the garters straining against her thigh. Nora shuddered, letting out a gasp when the elastic hit her skin.

Hancock went back to work at her entrance, sucking against her clit. As he licked Nora's soft whimpers soon turned into urgent cries. She quivered against him as she rode his face, begging him to keep going. Hancock knew he was technically supposed to be in control, but he couldn't deny his girl what she wanted. He looped two fingers around the cuffs, pulling them slightly as he worked faster. His tongue pressing into her folds as his mouth engulfed her pussy. When Hancock's tongue returned to her clit Nora let out a loud shriek, her body writhing against his mouth. She cried out for him once more and came, her arousal covering down to his chin.

He smirked triumphantly as he got to his feet. Something about driving her to the edge of insanity made Hancock feel alive. He'd always loved the satisfaction of bringing a partner to completion, but the high was intensified with her. Way better than any chem he'd ever had in his system.

Nora laid over the desk, boneless and out of breath. Hancock gave her a moment to recover as he removed his tricorn and undid the flag around his pants. He pushed them down, freeing his erection.

"You okay Nora?" He whispered, leaning over her to kiss against her shoulder. She shook her head and let out a breathy, "Yeah."

Hancock smiled, pressing another kiss into her freckled skin. "You ready for more?" He questioned, sliding his cock against her folds. Nora sighed, her arms twisting against the restraints.

"Yeah...Its just, the cuffs. My arms are starting to hurt," She said it as if she was ashamed. Hancock ran his palms over her bound arms. She did look a bit uncomfortable with them twisted behind her back. While he wanted to be in charge, he didn't want it to be at her expense. "I'm not saying we should get rid of them..." Nora said after a moment of silence.

"I don't want you to be hurtin'," He sighed, planting kisses against her wrists.

"I could move my arms in front. You'd have to remove them...but I promise I won't try to get away." Nora giggled, a playful smile on her face.

Hancock chuckled, his palm smacking against her ass. "You better not," He growled. Without a second thought he produced the key from his coat pocket, freeing Nora's wrists. She stretched, but kept in his line of vision. After a moment she laid them out in front of her, a patient look on her face.

"'preciate your compliance doll," Hancock drawled as he closed the cuffs back over her wrists. Now that she was more comfortable, he could get back to business.

He positioned himself behind her once more, teasing her sex with the tip of his cock. She was so wet, and Hancock was eager to dive right in. Nora pushed her hips back against his, giving him all the invitation he needed. With a short thrust he entered her, slow at first as not to hurt her. The feeling was just as blissful as always. Her pussy gripped his dick like a vice, tight and slick with heat.

When his length filled her he drew back, pounding into her with one deep hard thrust. Nora moaned, her whimpers muffled into her cuffed wrists. Hancock grinned, biting back his own groan as his hips snapped into hers. He knew she loved it when he bent her over. When he took her slow at first only to fuck her into oblivion after the first few thrusts.

Nora's hips bucked back into his shooting warm pleasure to his groin. He watched her grind against him for a moment. Her ass bobbing up and down, concealing his cock one second and revealing it the next.

But this was no ordinary love making he reminded himself as he eyed the garters stretched over her ass. Nora was all dressed up for him tonight, and he intended to enjoy every bit of it.

Hancock ran a hand under her body, past her stomach and up to her clothed breasts. The bustier was tight against her chest, her breasts spilling over the top of the fabric. He ran his fingers over the exposed skin. It rose and pimpled as his rough flesh pulled the bustier down and set her breasts free. Nora gasped, as he palmed her chest, his fingers twisting against each nipple.

One hand traveled back down her stomach and between her stocking covered thighs. He pushed back the front of her panties, his pitted skin brushing over the silk. Hancock prodded against the bundle of nerves, her clit pulsing under his fingers. Nora let out a desperate whine, her knees buckling against his hand. "Please... _pleasepleaseplease_ ," She begged. The cuffs clanked down hard against the desk, her nails scratching into the old wood. He kept going, his fingers working at lightening speed as his cock barreled into her. It didn't take long for the suffocating heat to build in his groin. It always felt the same with her, but the intensity never changed. It was the smell of her hair, the softness in her skin, the way she whispered his name like a prayer. The fact that she loved him enough to overlook the faults he felt were hard to ignore.

When Nora's legs began to tremble beneath him and her gasps turned into incoherent screams he allowed himself to come with her. He shook like a damn leaf as he spilt himself inside her, groaning her name.

"God dammit," Hancock managed between ragged breaths, "You've gotta wear this more often love." He pulled back, thrusting forward sharply. Nora giggled softly before her sweet voice deepened into into a moan. He watched as his softening cock disappeared between those full hips. Hancock licked his lips, the idea of another go looking more and more appealing.

"That was amazing," Nora breathed, her head resting against her arms.

Hancock chuckled, kissing against a freckled shoulder blade, "We can keep goin' if you want." He rocked his hips slowly into her's, "Shouldn't let a good thing go to waste."

He couldn't see her face but the laughter that filled the air was beautiful, "Now who's the eager one? You sure you're not just looking take advantage of my failed attempt at dominance again?"

Hancock couldn't help but smirk. She was just his type of trouble, his perfect match. He'd known it from the moment they met. Nora was smart, a force to be reckoned with. No matter how long they'd been together it still surprised him how well she kept up. Sometimes she even out did him.

Nora sighed and he could just hear the smile on her face, "Tell you what, you give me a minute to recollect myself and we'll have some more fun."

Hancock grinned widely, "Sounds like a plan beautiful. You need anything?"

She turned, bright blue eyes meeting his briefly, "Water would be nice."

He shook his head, "Comin' up."

Regretfully removing his cock from the woman he loved most and headed for the kitchen. Hancock rushed around the room trying to remember where their stash of purified water had ended up. His mind was still so hazy that he almost knocked over a stack of dirty dishes. Damn watch didn't clean up after themselves. He finally stumbled upon a cabinet full of the faded brown cans, grabbing one he hurried back into the other room.

When he returned he found his girl sitting upright, her hands bound behind her. It should have tipped him off right there, but Hancock overlooked it. He was too eager to be back in the same room as her.

"Need some help?" He asked, cracking open the water and preparing to pour it down her throat.

"No thanks," Nora whispered devilishly, her hand reaching around to grab the can.

Hancock looked down at her bare wrist, watching it snatch the water from his fingers and take a long drink. Her other hand moved to the front, the pair of handcuffs clutched between her fingers.

"What the hell happened to your new toy darlin'?" His eyes narrowed. He wasn't angry she'd gotten the cuffs off, more confused. There was only one key and a quick check told him it still resided in his coat pocket. The fact she'd been able to break the lock without damaging the handcuffs intrigued him. Maybe he could play her game after all.

"I've been greedy with it," Nora grinned, lust filling her eyes, "I think its your turn."

Something about her words hit him low, warm heat gathering in his groin, "But how did you get out?" He breathed, trying to ignore how good control looked on her.

"The saw way I get us into so many stubborn doors," She plucked the bobby pin from her hair, repositioning it to hold back a stray lock.

Hancock licked his teeth, trying to hide his smirk, "You little minx," He whispered. She'd outdone him again. The worst part was that he loved it. He'd tried his damnedest all night to gain control but she knew just as well as he did that he'd do anything she'd ask.

Nora grinned knowingly, her eyes shinning in the low light, "I waited," She purred, taking another sip of water, "Come here."

There was an authority to her voice. That soft sweet sound that only ever used her power when needed. He let himself smile at the fact that she was commanding him. She expected him to come willingly.

"Now," Nora demanded, throwing the empty can to the side. As small and pretty as she looked all dolled up like that, Hancock could see the fire in her eyes. This time she wouldn't take no for an answer.

He held his wrists out and Nora quickly bound him, a wide grin spreading across her face. With one swift motion she had him pressed against the desk, her soft fingers wrapped around the cuffs.

"One more thing," She whispered, reaching down to where his pants pooled at his ankles. Nora tore the flag from his belt loops. She shot him a mischievous look before tying it over his eyes.

"Aw, Nora baby pl-" Hancock began to argue but she shut him up with a rough kiss. With his sight gone all he could focus on was the wetness of her mouth, the way her tongue darted past his lips and mixed with his own. Nora's teeth tore against his bottom lip, earning a soft whine Hancock hadn't even realized he was suppressing. "Shh," She whispered against the remainder of his ear, "Be good for me John."

He smirked at the playful tone in her voice. Nora nipped at his thin lips once more before pulling back and disappearing completely. He heard her knees click and felt her palms run down the backs of his thighs.

Hancock let out a shaky breath as her lips grazed his cock. Her tongue sliding over the rough flesh. After a few teasing licks her mouth surrounded him. He groaned, his teeth digging into his lower lip. Hancock didn't have to see her to know she looked good with his cock in her mouth, but he damn sure wanted to. His dick twitched against her as he pictured his girl clad in lingerie on her knees for him.

Nora's lips sucked against his head only to dip back down and take him fully in her mouth. Hancock hissed, his hips bucking against her lips. He strained against the cuffs that were still secured by her hand. With a sweet moan she took him deeper, one hand leaving his wrists to scratch down his waist. He moaned as she sucked harder, her nails digging into his pitted skin.

"Darlin'," He rasped, his voice desperate, "I-I can't- _Oh god please._ Sweetheart, I can't last much longer." Hancock wondered how he had even managed the words, he felt so blissfully delirious. His mind was a euphoric haze. He normally could hold himself off longer, but he was already dangerously close to spilling himself into her mouth.

Nora's lips left his cock with an obscene pop, but before he could complain she was working him with her free hand. Her soft fingers tugged at his cock, pulling another moan out of him.

"It's okay," She whispered soft and sweet, placing a kiss against the head. Her lips wrapped around his cock again, her nails scratching against his skin once more. Nora took him deeper than he ever imagined she could, bobbing back and forth rapidly. She let go of his wrists, allowing him to tangle his cuffed fingers in her hair. She sucked him until he couldn't take it anymore. With one last deep thrust of his hips Hancock came furiously, spilling himself down her throat.

He panted, his whole body shaking as he struggled to recover. While he still couldn't see, he swore he felt her licking him clean.

Nora removed the flag from his face, allowing their eyes to meet. She smiled at him, a big beautiful smile that he couldn't help but return it.

"That was fun," She giggled, breathless and

"It sure was somethin'," Hancock chuckled as he tried to collect himself. His whole body was still reeling and he was having trouble getting his bearings. Not that Nora didn't do that to him every time.

"Where the hell did you even find that getup?"

Nora smirked as she sat down on the edge of his desk, "I asked Daisy a few months ago if she could find some pre-war stockings, came back with a whole set."

"I'll be damned," He sighed, sitting down next to her. Of course Daisy had her hand in all this. The two of them together were trouble, but he couldn't complain. Hancock had enjoyed his surprise and planned to for as long as it would hold together.

"What time is it?" He asked. He was settling down a bit more, basking in the after-glow and the view of his girl.

Nora hopped up, fishing around the room for her Pip-boy, "It's pretty late," She returned to his side, sliding her arm under his and intertwining their fingers. "Did you want to go to the rail?"

Hancock shook his head, rubbing his finger tips against the back of her palm. No, he didn't want to share her with anyone else tonight. He looked her over again, his eyes drooping with oncoming sleep. Hancock could see she was tired too, but damn, she still looked as good as ever. Even with her hair tousled and her outfit a bit disheveled from his wandering hands, she was still his version of perfection. The only woman he'd want waiting for him in bed after a long day.

Without another word he scooped her up. She protested a little, but it was his turn to be in charge after all. Hancock carried her to their bed, laying her down gently against the mess of pillows and tattered sheets. He kissed against her skin as he removed each piece of her attire, some with her needed help. Nora assisted willingly, a sleepy smile on her face. Hancock tucked the lingerie in a safe place and began to remove his own clothes. Nora had already nodded off by the time he crawled into bed beside her.

Hancock curled his arm around her, nestling his face in the crook of her shoulder. They both needed their rest. Those raiders turned scavers would be back in the morning to sign off on their deal. Hancock hoped he'd have another surprise waiting for him once they left.


End file.
